Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -99\% \times -\dfrac{10}{20} \times 10\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -99\% = -\dfrac{99}{100} = -0.99 $ $ -\dfrac{10}{20} = -0.5$ $ 10\% = \dfrac{10}{100} = 0.1 $ Now we have: $ -0.99 \times -0.5 \times 0.1 = {?} $ $ -0.99 \times -0.5 \times 0.1 = 0.0495 $